Generally speaking, a recreational vehicle is any type of vehicle that has a living space, such as a kitchen, bathroom, sleeping area, etc. Recreational vehicles typically are classified in one of two different categories—motorhomes and towables. Motorhomes have an engine and integral driver compartment and therefore can be driven under their own power, while a towable must be coupled to and towed behind a driven vehicle for travelling from place to place.
A variety of recreational vehicles, including motorhomes and towables, are known that have a room or room portion that can be moved from a retracted position while the vehicle is being driven to an extended position when the vehicle is stationary to provide additional internal space. Such expandable rooms are commonly referred to as slide-rooms, slide-outs, slide-houses, slide-boxes, and tip-outs. A slide-room usually includes a floor, a roof, an external end wall (also referred to as a “face” or “face wall”) (typically generally parallel to the vehicle side wall), an open (or openable) interior end wall, and one or more side walls (typically generally perpendicular to the vehicle side wall). These components are typically made of frame members and wall panels. In the retracted position, the roof, floor and side walls are typically concealed from exterior view and the room exterior end wall forms a portion of the vehicle side wall.
Various mechanisms are known for moving a slide-room between its expanded and retracted positions (typically referred to as slide mechanisms). A slide-room typically has an electric motor operatively coupled to a set of gears, cables, chains, and/or hydraulic arms configured to move the slide-room from its retracted position to its expanded position, and vice versa. A slide-room typically slides on a low-friction surface, such as UHMW, or if the slide-room is particularly heavy, it can ride on a set of rollers as it moves between its expanded and retracted positions.
Slide mechanisms typically are mounted below the floor of the slide-room. Consequently, when the slide-room is in the retracted position, the upper portion of the slide room can sway in and out relative to the vehicle wall, such as during transport of the vehicle. Thus, various locking mechanisms are known for locking or retaining a slide-room in its fully retracted position to prevent such inadvertent movement of the slide-room. Such locking mechanisms typically are mounted to the roof or side wall of the slide-room and require the manufacturer to a cut out a portion of the roof or side wall. Such cut-out portions are difficult to seal and therefore can allow water to leak into the slide-room. Further, if mounted on the roof of a slide-room, the locking mechanism typically protrudes upwardly from the roof and is rather bulky, thereby forming a structure that promotes formation of water puddles which can cause lead to mold.
As can be appreciated, there exists a strong need for new and improved locking mechanisms for slide-rooms.